lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mystic Mountain Formation
Tentative PC Requirements Not completely sure about these, I didn't exactly have a huge range of characters to use for testing. Too many with all of the above formation attributes, which seriously muddies the waters. It would be appreciated if someone could test them out! I also ran into what I think is a maximum special character limit on Wroth Volcano 3. I'm no where near sure that's the case, further testing is needed. What I ran into to make me think of this was Pagus-Leshau-Megeleus-Rush-David made a Wroth Volcano 2, while Pagus-Leshau-Megeleus-Rush-McGrady made Wroth Volcano 3. Normally, when going from a 5 attribute character to a 2 attribute one it shouldn't upgrade the formation. :*'Mystic Mountain 2' - 2 Qsiti, 2 Special, 1 Mystic :*'Mystic Mountain 3' - 2 Qsiti, 3 Special, 1 Mystic :*'Wroth Volcano 1' - 3 Qsiti, 3 Special, 1 Mystic :*'Wroth Volcano 2' - 3 Qsiti, 3 Special, 2 Mystic :*'Wroth Volcano 3' - 3 Qsiti, 3 Special, 2 Mystic MAX 3 Special AvatarAndy 05:05, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Before I looked at this page, I noticed I had a Wroth Volcano II. My party setup was as follows: Pagus, Irina, Leshau, Nora, Maddox. That would give me, 3 Qsiti, 4 Special, 5 Mystic. What I wanted to do was replace Leshau with Paris, since at the time he was better. I was thrown down to a Mystic Mountain III instead. So after looking here, I decided to test some things. I replaced Irina instead of Leshau. I kept Wroth Volcano II with that one since I retained the same 3 Qsiti, 4 Special, 5 Mystic setup. So I then replaced Nora instead of Leshau or Irina. This put me at Wroth Volcano I with a 3 Qsiti, 5 Special, 5 Mystic setup. So, building on your setup I would say this is how Wroth Volcano looks: :*'Mystic Mountain 2' - 2 Qsiti, 2 Special, 1 Mystic :*'Mystic Mountain 3' - 2 Qsiti, 3 Special, 1 Mystic :*'Wroth Volcano 1' - 3 Qsiti, 3 Special, 1 Mystic MAX 5 Special :*'Wroth Volcano 2' - 3 Qsiti, 3 Special, 2 Mystic MAX 4 Special :*'Wroth Volcano 3' - 3 Qsiti, 3 Special, 2 Mystic MAX 3 Special Of course, if anyone else wishes to do further testing, it will be appreciated. Xphoenixx 06:10, 5 April 2009 (EST) :I was wrong about the Max Specials requirement, it's actually just a required number of leaders without specials. I was running on the false assumption that LwS meant the leader of the union had to not have a special attribute, since I never played the 360 version. So here's a slightly changed requirement list: ::*'Mystic Mountain 2' - 2 Qsiti, 2 Special, 1 Mystic ::*'Mystic Mountain 3' - 2 Qsiti, 3 Special, 1 Mystic ::*'Wroth Volcano 1' - 3 Qsiti, 3 Special, 1 Mystic ::*'Wroth Volcano 2' - 3 Qsiti, 3 Special, 2 Mystic, 1 Leader without Special ::*'Wroth Volcano 3' - 3 Qsiti, 3 Special, 2 Mystic, 2 Leaders without Special :It ends up meaning the exact same thing since the formation needs a full 5 members, but if this were a formation that didn't, the Max Specials wording wouldn't work. :AvatarAndy 01:48, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Something else is going on here as well. If what we have is true, then any combination of 3 of Leshau, Pagus, Maddox, or Darien should produce a Wroth Volcano 1, but it doesn't. It produces a Mystic Mountain 2. That either means that the character pages' description of what formation attributes they have on the PC is incorrect, or there are other forces at work that we have yet to understand. That leads me to believe that ALL of them have special formation attribute. ::Also, if you put all 4 of them in a party, you DO get a Wroth Volcano 1. Character sheets say they all have mystic as well, so it SHOULDN'T be that... So what are we missing? :::As an edit to my own post, after some testing here, If I put any 3 of the above qsiti in a party I got Mystic Mountain 2. If I added McGrady, a leader without special as my 4th unit, I got only Wroth Volcano 1. If I add Oaks for my 5th, a leader with Physical/Speed attributes but NOT special or mystic, I stay at Wroth Volcano 1. If I change Oaks out for Thelma, a leader with Mystic/Recovery, I gain Wroth Volcano 3. If I change Thelma or Oaks out for a leader with 5 stats I get Wroth Volcano 2. So I think the 2 Leaders without Special and number of Qsiti is proven. But I think the number of mystics is wrong. After testing around with a Qsisti with Mystic/Recovery and another non-Qsiti with Physical/Speed, I found that with 2 Qsiti, 2 Special, and 2 Mystic, using either two 5 attribute characters or one 5 attribute and two 2 attributes with Mystic/Recovery and Physical/Speed respectively, that you CAN NOT make a Mystic Mountain 2 as written above. It takes 3 mystics. Also, you cannot make a Mystic Mountain 3 without 4 Mystics. Soooooo, below is what I think is actually the final word. :::*'Mystic Mountain 2' - 2 Qsiti, 2 Special, 3 Mystic :::*'Mystic Mountain 3' - 2 Qsiti, 3 Special, 4 Mystic :::*'Wroth Volcano 1' - 3 Qsiti, 3 Special, 4 Mystic :::*'Wroth Volcano 2' - 3 Qsiti, 3 Special, 5 Mystic, 1 Leader without Special :::*'Wroth Volcano 3' - 3 Qsiti, 3 Special, 5 Mystic, 2 Leaders without Special ::Xphoenixx 22:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::Aha, I've been making another stupid assumption. I assumed that only a single attribute counted towards the requirements. So when I said 3 Special 2 Mystics I really meant 3 Characters with Special and 2 with Mystic which comes to a total of 5 characters. I just checked the formation attribute article, and at the bottom it says otherwise. The fact that every character with special has all attributes was why I didn't see it earlier. If there had been one that somehow didn't have mystic, and I tried using them in this it would have fallen apart. So you're absolutely right with your list. Glad I put it up on the talk page instead of in the article proper! And now, I need to go fix the other formations I tested. Cause I made the same assumption for them as well! AvatarAndy 03:12, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Always pays to discuss first if you are not 100% sure. Since we seem to be in agreement, I will go ahead and post this up on the Article. Xphoenixx 21:27, 13 April 2009 (UTC)